A day in the life of a CEO
by Kinasha Kaiba
Summary: Ever wondered how Seto Kaiba will handle some simple things in life? Well put on your seatbelts and helmets kiddies because this grumpy ol' teen is about to let a few pretty words fly! Slight OCC warning.
1. Seto vs The Computer

**A day in the life of a CEO**

**by Kinasha Kaiba**

**Me**- Because this idea popped during the days my internet was down and it was just me and my lonely laptop. The only warning I could give away are weird and pointless humor plus a little OCCness from Seto.

**Disclaimer**- Do we really have to do this everytime? I don't own Seto, Mokuba, Yugioh, Microsoft, anything! So stop it! Thank you.

**Chapter 1- Seto vs The Computer**

While others were probably at home snoozing Seto Kaiba was still in his office finishing some of the work that was left out.

"I pay these morons good money and all they do is rest their asses on the chairs and do nothing..."

A snarl escaped his lips as his fingers continued to quickly hit the keys of the keyboard. Seto Kaiba was not one to leave an incomplete job, even if it cost him all night to fix it he will do it after all the corporation was in his hands only. He covered a small yawn and stretched lightly, the brunette groaned, he was dead tired and in need of some rest.

"Mokuba is probably worried since I haven't called to warn him about me being late...again"

Kaiba was worried that his young brother will start complaining again about him never being home early and Seto wouldn't blame him.He was thinking of surplising the kid with a trip to the amusement park or to some ice cream store but...that would have to be some other time because the only thing in his mind right now was to get home and rest.

"All that is left now is to save it..."

Guiding the arrow to the save option, Kaiba clicked on it and of course like any normal save option it will actually _save_ the document but...

"What...what do you mean the document can't be saved?"

The CEO frowned and tried to save it again but the same cocky message appeard.

_"The document cannot be saved"_

This of course didn't made Kaiba any happier, oh no. He was starting to get furious, his blue eyes were glaring at the computer screen. Seto clicked again.

_"The document cannot be saved"_

His lips twisted into a dangerous snarl, oh he got it...this thing was mocking him! No one mocks the great Seto Kaiba, no one! His blue eyes were so fixed at the computer screen that he could probably pierce a hole through it. He clicked again.

_"The document cannot be saved"_

And again.

_"The document cannot be saved"_

One last time.

_"The document cannot be saved"_

His left eye started to twitch agitatedly, the hand holding the computer mouse was shaking, his nails scratching on the surface of the small object. This obviously was a joke, this stupid, damned to hell computer was mocking him! He knew it! And to demostrate it he dared to click the save button one more time!

_"An error occurred while trying to save the application. The program will now close"_

Seto watched helpelssly as the computer screen turned completely blue and the following message appeared

_"Windows has made a fatal error and it will shut down to prevent any further damage, all your unsaved data will be lost"_

After this message the computer shut down leaving a very, VERY annoyed Seto Kaiba, it was a good thing that everyone has left the building for they were safe from the wrath of the young CEO. His eyes kept twitching, his face red from infinite anger, oh it was for sure that foam and a rabid scream will come out from his mouth any time soon but Kaiba decided to play it smooth and calm down he had better ideas...a lot better.

Getting up from his chair and putting on his white coat he pressed the silver 'Kc' letter on the left side of the coat.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Roland...plepare the helicopter...i'm going to pay a _special _visit to Microsoft..."

**End**

**Me- **Yea it was a rather short chapter but the second one will be a bit longer. Also if you have any situation that will make Seto scream at the top of his lungs please tell me in your reviews!


	2. Seto vs The Mary Sue

**A day in the life of a CEO**

**by- Kinasha Kaiba**

**Me- **Yay! Second chapter. Hmm warnings...maybe Seto's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Seto but...I do own Kinasha and the super duper Mary Sue that I just made up for this chapter.

**Chapter 2- Seto vs The Mary Sue**

He sometimes wondered why the hell was he still in school, he was a damn genius, he was better than all those morons and the brainless teachers put together. Seto always got straight A's in the so called tests that for him were nothing but child's play and he was also quite good in sports but that wasn't the point right now, the point was that he couldn't believe that he was talked into a..._date._

Kaiba blamed all of this on his counselor, the bastard told him that it would be very good for his image to go on dates and let people see how _social friendly_ he was. The teen couldn't helped to laugh right at the old man's face, he didn't needed to show his friendly side to anyone, no one deserved his kindness, even if people still believe that he doesn't have kindness in that iron heart of his.

He was right now inside a small gourmet coffee shop, sitting down, elbow on the table and chin on his palm waiting for whatever woman was that he was supposed to meet and be _friendly _to. Oh yes...that was another thing. The counselor was expecting him to give out atleast one smile to the little creature, like hell he would. The only person capable of making him smile was Mokuba and maybe Kinasha with a little effort. Kaiba smirked, if Kinasha ever found out about this she would rip whatever girl was to shreds, maybe he should make the dragoness rip the counselor to ribbons...no more naggy old man!

The ringing of a small bell attached to the front door caught the brunette's attention and his blue eyes were fixed into the person that came in. It was a short girl with flaming pink hair and pink eyes that could probably burn someone's eyes out, she had small lips and a few piercings on both ears. Even if she was small she had an extremely perfect body, an hourglass figure, not to mention the huge breasts. Seto raised an eyebrow at those huge things...how old was she...?

The girl squealed and walked over to Seto taking a seat infront of his. Not even paying attention to the big breasted creature Kaiba gestured to a waitress to come and take their orders. Once they had decided, they were left alone once. There was a dead silence until the girl, unfortunately for Seto, broke it.

"Since you are probably wondering my name it's Melody Mutou" she said energetically

Kaiba didn't even cared if she was called _'Miss Slutt 2006'_ but something did caught his attention, once of his eyes twitched and he looked at her with disgust.

"Mutou...for god's sake are you related to that shrimp?"

"Yep! I'm her long lost sister from America! You see- "

Kaiba took a deep breath and burried his face on the palm of his hand, letting the woman rant about how much she wanted to meet him, about how hot he was, about her father raping her, about her having perfect phychic abilities, and a bunch of useless things. He thanked all the gods on Earth that she shut up when the waitress came with her cake, Seto only ordered a nice, big cup of coffee that it was all he needed to hold one more hour with that bitch. Oh...he will so make Kinasha kill that counselor and maybe little Miss Perfect too.

"So! Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked head tilted to the side.

Seto took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup down to look at her "Yes...you irritate me"

This earn him a pout from Melody "Irritate? No one has ever told me that I irritate people"

"That's because people just gawk at how you look...how old are you? Twenty?"

"I'm fifthteen"

"Then you're some kind of mutant...not even Anzu has breasts that big. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a slut either"

Melody gasped, a slut? Why was he being so mean to her? She was perfect! They could be together forever! Hasn't her charms affected him in anyway? She got up.

"But Seto...This date means so much to me!"

Kaiba leaned on his chair and crossed his legs, his patience running thin, he would had taken easy on the little bitch but she was getting on his nerves. He frowned.

"I'm not sorry that this so called date turned out horrible for you, I wouldn't even think about going out and less spending time together with someone with Yugi's blood in it and for the record you don't know me enough for you to be calling me _Seto_, you will address me as _Kaiba_ and I do believe that this silly little date is over...if you excuse me I have better things to do than to be sitting here hearing some wench rant about her pitiful life..."

With this Seto got up and left the rather stoned girl alone, he wasted a good hour on this date and he wasn't in the best of moods. While he walked the silver 'Kc' on his coat started to flash, he frowned and pressed the button with his fingers.

"Kinasha. How many times do I have to tell you that the communicator is not a toy"

"Aww. But i'm bored and I wanted to know what you're doing!"

"I want you to get your little tail down here...I need a small favor"

"Ohh? Master Kaiba asking for a favor! I think the world is ending"

The teen chuckled "Listen you scaly little sweet there's someone I want you to _dispose_ of"

A small giggle was heard "Disposing mission! My favorite! Will I get ice cream?"

"Of course my dear...all the ice cream you could stomach"

Releasing the button, Seto looked at the sky grinning

"Once she gets rid of that wench there will be less irritating people in this world...now if only there was a way to get rid of Jounochi without leaving a trail"

**End**

**Me- **Hmm...maybe Melody will return in future chapters just to piss Seto off even more but is all up to the readers. Please review!


	3. Seto vs Teacher

**A day in the life of a CEO**

**by- Kinasha Kaiba**

**Me**- Forgive me for updating this story so slowly but i'm back for more! Hmm..warnings here? Well maybe Seto's "sweet" personality. Hehe...oh and as always if you have any ideas for a chapter please add it in your review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own Seto Kaiba it all belongs to one mighty man named Kazuki Takahashi. That is all...

**Chapter 3- Seto vs a Teacher**

Any good little teenager attend some highschool for a few years of their life but for Seto Kaiba it was all stupid. Being a genius, he saw no point in entering some classroom, sit down and listen to some poorly educated person teach a group of teens about something that they might or not might find useful (Like History class) for their lifes.

But he still didn't knew why he went to school...

There was only half an hour left before the bell rang and all the idiots in the classroom (Except Kaiba of course) ran out of the room like a bunch of wild animals and to their homes, it was Geometry class or as people call it the 'Hell' class but Seto flankly didn't cared, he knew all about Geometry like he knew how to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field in less than two turns. It was pure easy. The theorems, the figures...everything and that's why the young CEO didn't even payed attention to the class.

Kaiba was sitting right at the back of the classroom, his blue eyes fixed on a very interesting novel he found in that huge library he had back home. Well...anyone will think that reading The Odyssey is much more interesting than a math class. The teacher who went by the name of Profesore Chimoto was a rather chubby middle aged man and while he was ranting about different types of triangles he noticed tha a certain student wasn't paying attention to him at all.

The nerve of that little punk...

Chimoto obviously knew how high Seto Kaiba's rank was and he knew that not a certain teacher will dare say a word to the young man...all teachers except him.

"I see that reading that book is more entertaining than my class...Mr. Kaiba?" said the teacher fixing his glasses.

"Watching the grass grow is more interesting than your class" replied the CEO not taking his eyes off the novel.

Even if half the class snickered at what Seto said, they rapidly quiet down as the teacher frowned, oh this was going to be good!

"Are you saying that my class is boring?"

"Well, I would find the class interesting if the profesor were more challenging but I see that you don't even have the knowledge to teach a child to count from one to ten" said Kaiba closing his book and raising his head to stare at the fuming teacher, he smirked.

Chimoto fumed, no other student in his career as a teacher has ever disrespected him so much! He had a Phd on mathematics! He has more experience in life than this good for nothing rich punk! The middle aged man calmed down, took a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Here you go Mr.Kaiba...you have detention" he said happily handling the little paper to the young CEO.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the paper saying in bright letters that he had detention in the afternoon. What did he do? All he did was to tell the truth, it was not his fault that the entire faculty of this school were a bunch of low class morons. He grumbled and opened his book again to read, ignoring the few whisperes from some of his classmates.

A few hours later...

Kaiba stretched, his dark blue eyes glancing at the window outside. It had been two fucking hours of detention since he stated the truth right at the stupid old man who works as a math teacher's face and what's worse is that two more hours are left.

Great...just damn great.

A small muffled noise was hear outside, the teen moved his head to look at the closed door wondering if the one who is guarding the door to 'just in case the bad student escapes' has moved. The door opened and to his surprise it was Kinasha! The CEO raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here dragon?"

"Aww is that a way to treat your savior?"

Seto chuckled "Savior?"

"Yup! Come one Master Kaiba! I knocked out every one who was in my way!" said the blue eyed dragoness

The young duelist shook his head getting up and picking up his backpack "Hm...were is Mokuba?"

"Oh...he's outside in the helicopter..."

He smirked "Let's go...i'm going to make the administrator of this school fire all those no excuse for a teachers" he paled "And did you just said that he's in the helicopter...alone?"

The dragoness tilted her head "Yea...?"

"MOKUBA!!!"

**End**

**Me**- This chapter was not quite as funny as I had expected...more to come!


End file.
